Naruto : Clash of Clans in Shinobi World
by Chen Leo
Summary: Dalam 1 tahun sebuah Desa dengan Tembok raksasa tiba tiba tercipta. Dilengkapi dengan Beriam dan Tower penjaga. Serta bisa menciptakan pasukan yang bisa membuat geger seluruh Benua elemental. Semua Desa bersiaga, Tapi? Siapakah dibalik itu semua? Warn : CoCSystem, SmartNaru, AntiMainstream, OOC, DLL.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto : Clash of Clans in Shinobi World

Author : Chen Leo

Rate : M

Pair : Naruto x Tsunade

Summary : Dalam 1 tahun sebuah Desa dengan Tembok raksasa tiba tiba tercipta. Dilengkapi dengan Beriam dan Tower penjaga. Serta bisa menciptakan pasukan yang bisa membuat geger seluruh Benua elemental. Semua Desa bersiaga, Tapi? Siapakah dibalik itu semua? Warn : CoCSystem, SmartNaru, AntiMainstream, OOC, DLL.

Chapter 1 Anak yang dibuang.

.

.

Naruto POV

.

.

.

Kau tau bagaimana rasa nya menjadi anak yatim piatu? Terus diusir oleh desamu sendiri? Mungkin kau akan depresi dan bunuh diri? atau malah mencelakai orang lain agar nasib mereka sama seperti mu. Hahaha, menurut ku mereka yang melakukan itu adalah orang bodoh? Kenapa begitu? Karena tidak ada guna nya melakukan hal hal seperti itu.

Hidup ku masih bisa dilanjutkan walaupun besar tanpa kehangatan sebuah keluarga. Terkadang memang terbesit sebuah pikiran, Kenapa hidup ku lain dari orang lain? Aku juga ingin hidup Normal seperti anak anak lain nya. Hidup dengan Kasih sayang kedua orang tua, hidup dalam kehangatan sebuah keluarga.

Tapi yah ini memang sudah takdir ku. Aku tidak bisa mengubah takdir yang sudah ditetapkan oleh sang pencipta. Aku hanya perlu terus menjalani nya. Walaupun didalam hati ku yang terdalam berkobar api dendam yang tidak akan pernah mati sampai kapan pun.

Tepat pada umur ku yang ke 15 tahun, aku diusir dari Konoha. Setelah hampir 15 tahun disiksa didesa terkutuk itu akhirnya aku bebas.

Aku Uzumaki Naruto, seorang anak yatim piatu yang sampai sekarang tidak mengetahui siapa nama kedua orang tua ku. Dan seminggu yang lalu tepat pada saat ulang tahun ku, aku diusir dari desaku.

Sebuah Desa yang menampung ku selama 15 Tahun tapi pada akhirnya mengusir ku. Ya aku sendiri juga tidak betah berada didalam desa itu, aku sudah dari dulu ingin segera pergi dari desa terkutuk itu.

Tapi ada sedikit masalah, aku bingung harus pergi kemana, aku sudah berjalan sangat jauh dari desa. Selama seminggu tujuan ku hanya menjauh dari desa terkutuk itu. Tapi aku tidak mempunyai tujuan, apa aku harus pergi ke desa lain?

Ya aku berharap disekitar hutan ini ada sebuah desa. Dan kalau tidak ada berarti untuk sementara aku akan tinggal dihutan selagi mencari desa baru. Hehehe aku nyaman hidup seperti ini aku merasa lebih bebas. Lagi pula aku sudah sedikit berpengalaman soal bertahan hidup. Terima kasih buat hiruzen-jiji yang dari aku kecil selalu mengajari ku cara bagaimana bertahan hidup didunia yang keras ini.

" Yosshh sekarang tujuan ku adalah menemukan desa terdekat dari hutan ini. Aku penasaran dimana posisi ku sekarang. "

Aku memanjat salah satu pohon tertinggi dihutan ini untuk melihat apa ada desa atau akhir dari hutan ini disekitar sini.

" Sial hanya pohon yang bisa kulihat, sejauh mata ku memandang disekitar sini cuma ada pohon. Seperti nya aku memang harus hidup dihutan ini.. Hahhhh~ " Ku hembuskan nafas lelah setelah turun dari pohon itu.

Yoshh aku tidak boleh menyerah dulu, aku Uzumaki Naruto menyerah tidak ada didalam kamus ku. Aku akan terus berjalan mencari desa baru yang bisa menerima ku!

Ku gigit dengan cepat daging kelinci panggang yang kuburu pagi ini, Walaupun rasa nya hambar, itu tak apa yang kubutuhkan cuma energy bukan makanan enak.

Setelah mengecek isi tas ku tidak ada yang tertinggal ku mulai melangkah kan kaki ku lagi dihutan belantara ini. Tanpa tujuan yang jelas aku terus berjalan menembus rimbun nya hutan, sesekali terdengar bunyi serigala dan langkah kaki hewan berkaki empat berlarian mendekat ke arah ku, yang ku lakukan hanya memanjat pohon tertinggi disekitar ku dan menunggu mereka lewat.

Apa yang kalian harapkan dari Anak yang tidak mempunyai Inti Cakra didunia Ninja ini. Kutersenyum miris mengingat fakta menyakitkan itu. Salah satu fakta yang membuat ku diusir dari desa.

Sial, mengingat nya membuat emosi ku mengebu gebu. Aku benci fakta itu! Aku benci mengetahui fakta kalau Tuhan tidak adil kepada ku. Kenapa! Kenapa cuma aku yang tidak mempunyai cakra. Apa yang sudah kulakukan sampai aku harus menanggung beban berat seperti ini.

Tapi ya sudahlah sekarang yang kulakukan hanya terus menjalani nya, tidak ada yang bisa ku lakukan. Takdir tidak bisa diubah. Takdir ku seperti ini mungkin Tuhan mempunyai rencana laen untuk hidup ku.

Kuperhatikan rerumputan dibawah ku, seperti nya serigala itu sudah pergi, sekarang aku bisa turun yah kan.

Tapi... Tiba tiba ketika aku mau turun, penglihatan ku mulai mengelap, kepala ku seperti dihantam oleh balok yang sangat besar, sangat sakit, kepala ku sakit. Sial apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.. Apa aku akan mati disini?

Aku tidak mau kehidupan ku berakhir disini, Kami-sama maafkan hamba mu ini telah mengatakan kau tidak adil tadi. Tolong biarkan aku hidup lebih lama...

Huhuhu... Mati dalam umur 15 tahun kenapa hidup ku sangat menyedihkan.

Tanpa kusadari pandangan ku sudah mengelap sepenuh nya dan tubuhku meluncur mulus jatuh dengan keras di rerumputan dibawah pohon itu.

.

.

Naruto POV End

.

Author POV

.

.

Setelah semalaman pingsan akhirnya Naruto membuka perlahan mata nya, mata nya sedikit sakit karna sinar matahari tanpa halangan apa pun langsung mengenai mata nya. Badan nya juga sakit sakit, kepala nya masih sedikit pusing.

Dan yang paling parah lagi, ada yang aneh kepada kepala nya. Dikepala nya ada sebuah memory yang bukan milik nya. Naruto meringis sakit ketika mencoba mengingat ngingat memory itu. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi memory siapa yang ada dikepala nya sekarang?

" Arrghh.. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, aku merasa ada yang salah dikepala ku sekarang. " Naruto memengang erat kepala nya yang terus berdenyut denyut menimbulkan rasa sakit.

Semakin lama Memory itu semakin jelas dikepala Naruto, dan dengan semakin jelas nya memory itu Naruto jadi tau, kalau memory itu milik Orang yang bernama 'Naruto' juga didunia yang juga bernama bumi. Tapi peradaban disana jauh lebih maju, 'Naruto' ini tinggal dikota yang bernama Tokyo, sebuah kota yang megah dinegara yang bernama Jepang.

Setelah 3 jam menahan rasa sakit yang ada dikepala nya. Akhirnya rasa sakit itu mulai menghilang sedikit demi sedikit sampai hilang sepenuhnya.

Naruto melentangkan tangan nya dan menatap pohon rimbun diatas nya. Setelah 3 jam menerima memory itu ada yang aneh dikepala nya.

Sekarang dia bingung. Ada 2 memory dikepala nya, disisi lain memory kepala nya sendiri yang 15 tahun ini ia jalani, disisi lain dia juga merasa kalau Dia sekarang adalah 'Naruto' seorang gamers Yang berasal dari Tokyo didunia tanpa cakra.

" Ughh sial... Kepala ku masih sedikit pusing, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.. Siapa diri ku sekarang, dengan dua memory dan kepribadian yang berbeda aku jadi bingung siapa jadi diri ku yang sekarang. "

Disisi lain kepribadian 'Naruto' yang tinggal ditokyo juga masuk kedalam diri naruto bersamaan dengan masuk nya memory itu.

Dengan kata lain di tubuh Naruto sekarang, ada dua Jiwa. Naruto dunia ninja, dan Naruto yang tinggal dijepang.

Setelah hampir 1 jam memikirkan itu akhirnya Naruto membuat keputusan. Dia hidup dengan 2 memory dan 2 kepribadian. Dengan kata lain dia akan menggabungkan mereka.

" Tidak ada salah nya dan juga tidak terlalu buruk, aku sekarang adalah Naruto yang berasal dari mereka berdua. Walaupun aku masih bingung dengan fenomena tadi setidaknya aku sudah memecahkan masalah aneh ku. "

Setelah meregangkan tubuh nya, dan mengurut kecil tubuh nya yang masih sakit sakit akhirnya Naruto melanjutkan perjalanan nya kembali.

Hari mulai berganti malam, Naruto terpaksa harus menundah perjalanan nya dan mencari pohon yang nyaman untuk nya beristirahat. Karna sangat berbahaya untuk berjalan dimalam hari Naruto memutuskan untuk beristirahat malam ini.

Setelah melewati malam yang cukup dingin akhirnya matahari mulai muncul yang menandakan hari sudah pagi. Setelah sedikit peregangan, Naruto turun dari pohon dan memakan daging kering yang sudah ia siapkan didalam tas nya.

Setelah energy nya sudah terisi lagi akhirnya Naruto melanjutkan perjalanan nya yang tidak tentu arah.

Baru satu jam ia berjalan Naruto akhirnya menemukan titik terang. Tepat beberapa meter didepan nya akhirnya dia melihat akhir dari hutan itu. Setelah 1 hari 1 malam akhirnya Naruto berhasil keluar dari hutan terkutuk itu.

Dengan perasan lega dan bahagia Naruto berjalan pelan menembus beberapa pohon lagi untuk sampai keujung hutan itu.

" Akhirnya... Perjalanan ku membuahkan Hasil! Akhirnya aku keluar dari hutan terkutuk itu Hahahaha! .. Dan lihat ini, sebuah dataran yang sangat luas, hanya berisi beberapa batu aneh dan pohon yang tumbuh secara tidak wajar... " Naruto tersenyum manis melihat apa yang tersugu didepan nya. Ada rasa eneg eneg didalam dada nya..

" TEMPAT APA INI SIALAN! AKU BERJALAN TOTAL DELAPAN HARI DAN AKU HAMPIR MATI DAN APA YANG KUTEMUKAN!? YANG KUTEMUKAN HANYA SEBUAH DATARAN ANEH! YANG DIKELILINGI HUTAN DAN LAUT! " Naruto berteriak keras karena sangat marah, Wajah nya memerah dan terlihat asap mengepul diatas kepala nya.

Dengan masih diliputi emosi Naruto terus menatap sekeliling nya, dia takut melewatkan sesuatu, tapi tidak ada apa apa disini. Disini hanya berisi sebuah dataran yang kiri kanan dan atas nya ditumbuhi pohon belantara yang berjajar rapi dan bagian bawah nya ada sebuah pantai dan laut.

Tidak ada manusia! Tidak ada desa! Dia sekarang ada diujung Negara Api!

" Ya kami-sama... Apa yang sudah kulakukan dikedua kehidupan masa lampau ku dulu sampai aku mendapatkan nasib yang buruk seperti ini. " Naruto bersujud mencengkram erat rumput dibawah nya, Dia sangat bingung kenapa nasib sial selalu mengikuti nya.

Tapi tiba tiba...

" Hai Chief, Selamat datang Di Clash Of Clans. Mulai dari sekarang kau adalah pemilik desa ini, Lindungi desa mu, perkuat pertahanan mu dan Serang desa lain untuk mendapatkan sumber daya. "

Tiba tiba didepan Naruto ada seorang Wanita yang tidak asing dimemory Naruto, tepat nya diMemory Naruto Gamers.

" Tunggu dulu, Clash of Clans kau bilang? Apa aku sekarang berhalusinasi? " Naruto mengucek ngucek mata nya dan melihat lagi wanita cantik yang memakai pakaian sederhana didepan nya.

" Panggil aku sesuka mu, Mulai dari sekarang aku akan melayani mu dan menemani mu selama nya " Wanita itu tersenyum lembut menatap Naruto.

" Sekarang Tentukan dulu apa Nama Desa mu. Kau hanya bisa menganti Nama desa mu satu Kali lagi ketika desa mu sudah TH7 Jadi tentukan dengan bijak. " Wanita itu terus menjelaskan tutorial ketika bermain Coc kepada Naruto. Memory Naruto gamers yang notabenenya adalah seorang gamers yang memainkan semuaa permainan termasuk Coc sudah sangat mengerti tentang ini semua. Malah dulu ia adalah seorang top player sekaligus leader didalam top Clan milik nya.

Tiba tiba didepan Naruto ada layar Hologram dan kolom untuk nama desa nya.

" Sial aku masih bingung apa yang sebenarnya terjadi tapi akan ku lakukan saja apa yang kau perintahkan sekarang. Nama Desa ku adalah...

Uzushiogakure... " Setelah menyebutkan Nama Desa nya Kolom hologram didepan nya langsung terisi Uzushiogakure.

" Baiklah Nama Desa mu adalah Uzushiogakure, dengan ini Desa Uzushiogakure telah terbentuk. " Setelah ucapan Wanita itu berakhir tiba tiba Naruto melihat sebuah hologram Bar Level player didepan nya. Bar itu mulai terisi penuh dan naik ke level 2 .

" Baiklah selanjutnya aku akan memanduhmu bagaimana mempertahankan desa mu dari serangan musuh. " Tiba tiba ada sebuah pondok kecil tercipta ditengah tengah dataran itu, walaupun cukup jauh Naruto masih bisa melihat nya, pondok itu tiba tiba saja tercipta sendiri.

" Sekarang Ikuti panduanku Chief. " Belum sempat keterkejutan Naruto meredah kini didepan Wajah Naruto tiba tiba ada sebuah Hologram yang menampilkan dataran tempat nya berdiri sekarang. Hologram itu menyorot dataran itu dari atas secara penuh. Hologram itu juga disini dengan banyak logo logo yang ada di tampilan awal Coc. Seperti logo Toko, Menyerang, Elixir, Gold, bahkan diamond.

" I-ini... Sangat mirip dengan game coc. A-apakah ini Anugrah dari Kami-sama setelah ia bosan memberi ku cobaan? " Naruto berbicara sendiri seraya menatap hologram didepan nya.

" Chief! Goblin ingin menyerang Town Hall mu. Pasang meriam untuk membunuh nya! " Tiba tiba wanita itu berteriak kecil kepada nya.

Naruto sudah mengetahui apa yang harus ia lakukan, kalau memang benar ini seperti coc berarti tidak ada yang tidak ia ketahui.

Naruto melihat kembali dilayar hologram ada petunjuk yang mengarahkan nya ke Toko. Naruto menurut saja dan menyentuhkan jari nya ke hologram itu dan memasang meriam didekat pondok yang Naruto ketahui sebagai Townhall ( TH) nya .

Meriam itu tidak jadi begitu saja seperti TH. Tepat setelah Naruto menyentuhkan lokasi dimana ia memasang meriam nya. Tiba tiba disamping Naruto muncul orang pendek dan sedikit gemuk, orang itu selalu tersenyum memamerkan gigi yang yang rapi dan putih. Naruto tebak orang pendek ini pasti builder atau Tukang.

" Chief! Akan kukerjakan Meriam mu! " Tukang itu berbicara dengan nada Ceria dan langsung berlari ke arah lokasi yang kupilih untuk membuat beriam.

Tukang itu hanya mengetokan Palu nya ke arah ketanah dan tiba tiba ada semacam cahaya datang dari arah ketok an Palu tukang dan dengan ajaib nya sebuah beriam tercipta.

Naruto lupa menutup mulut nya melihat apa yang baru saja terjadi didepan nya. Yang benar saja, itu sangat diluar nalar manusia, bahkan diluar nalar shinobi.

Setelah beriam itu jadi tukang itu juga membuat sebuah pondok kecil, lebih kecil dari TH. Yang bisa Naruto tebak kalau pondok itu dijadikan tukang sebagai rumah nya.

Tiba tiba dari belakang Naruto, ada suara gemerisik yang membuat Naruto langsung memasang posisi siaga. Dan dengan cepat ada semacam makhluk hijau membawa karung keluar dari hutan dibelakang Naruto. Naruto langsung bersiaga kalau Makhluk itu akan menyerang nya.

Tapi apa yang Naruto khawatirkan salah, karna makhluk itu hanya berlari ke arah TH nya.

" A-ahh... Aku lupa kalau dia itu goblin... Hahahaha " Naruto tertawa kecil karena melupakan sesuatu semacam itu.

Naruto kemudian memperhatikan dengan serius apa yang selanjutnya terjadi ketika goblin itu mendekati Beriam nya.

Tik.. Duuarrrr! Duarrrrr! Duuarrr!

Suara bubuk mesiu yang terbakar dan suara tembakan beriam otomatis langsung masuk kegendang telinga Naruto.

" K-kuat sekali! Inikah kekuatan coc didunia nyata? " Naruto tersenyum kagum melihat beriam itu terus menembakan bola beriam ke arah goblin itu.

Tapi yang membuat Naruto kagum adalah Goblin nya! Tubuh goblin itu bahkan tidak terluka! Hanya Bar Hp diatas kepala nya yang terus berkurang. Bagaimana bisa makhluk hidup bisa bertahan ditembak puluhan kali oleh sebuah beriam?

Dan yang sedang ia lihat sekarang hanya seekor goblin.

Setelah berkali kali ditembaki beriam akhirnya goblin itu mati. Tubuh nya tiba tiba menghilang dan menjadi Elixir.

Tubuh Naruto memanas.. Tanpa sadar ia mengeluarkan tawa sadis, mulut nya menyeringai menakutkan.

" Ha.. Hah.. Hahahaha! Dengan kekuatan Ini akan kupastikan kalian semua menyesali keputusan kalian mengusir ku dari desa itu Hahaha! " Naruto tersenyum sadis membayangkan wajah parah bajingan yang mengusir nya dari desa.

" Hokage sialan itu... Keluarga sialan itu... Akan kupastikan kalian menyesali perlakuan kalian selama ini kepada ku... "

Naruto diusir dari desa karena keputusan Hokage ke empat yang didukung oleh semua warga dan para tetua desa. Hanya karena Naruto tidak mempunyai cakra diri nya sampai harus diusir dari desa.

Naruto sangat membenci Hokage yang rambut nya sama seperti diri nya itu. Naruto juga membenci keluarga nya.

Karna dia dan keluarga nya Naruto sampai harus disiksa para warga. Naruto masih mengingat nya ketika ia berumur enam tahun hokage dan keluarga nya itu mengumumkan kepada para warga kalau Iblis musang berekor sembilan yang berapa tahun lalu memporak-porandakan desa ada didalam tubuh Naruto.

Naruto yang masih berumur enam tahun yang masih belum mengerti apa apa harus menanggung kebencian para warga. Naruto sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa dia yang harus menjadi kambing hitam nya. Apa yang sudah ia lakukan sampai harus mengalami semua kejadian itu.

Apa lagi melihat wajah datar hokage sialan itu dan wajah merendahkan kedua anak dan istri nya membuat Hati Naruto semakin sakit.

Kebencian Naruto kepada Minato dan keluarga nya semakin menjadi jadi ketika ia diusir dari desa. Naruto tau kalau Hokage sialan itu yang didukung oleh keluarga nya yang mengusulkan untuk mengusir nya dari desa.

Naruto masih mengingat nya ketika ia keluar dari gerbang, Wajah sinis Minato, wajah jijik Anak nya menma dan Naruko, dan wajah merendahkan istri nya Kushina.

" He.. He. Hehehe... Dengan kekuatan ini... Kalian pasti menyesali apa yang kalian lakukan selama ini kepada ku... "

Naruto menyeringai membayangkan pasukan nya menyerang desa terkutuk itu.

Naruto bisa membayangkan seekor goblin saja bisa sekuat itu. Bagaimana dengan pasukan lain nya? Barbarian yang bisa menghancurkan apapun dengan kesolid an nya, Archer yang mendukung nya dari belakang, Goblin yang bisa menghancurkan Gedung harta dengan cepat.

Belum dengan Giant Yang memiliki damage dan pertahanan yang kuat, Ballon yang bisa mengebom dari langit, dan Wizard yang mempunyai damage yang sangat besar.

Dan ketika Level Barrack nya sudah cukup tinggi, maka dia bisa membangkitkan sebuah pasukan Overpower. Naruto tersenyum seperti orang gila membayangkan pasungan sekelas Dragon dan Pekka dibawah komando nya.

Itu cuma barrack biasa. Belum dengan Dark Barrack. Dan tentu saja Spell! Sebuah kekuatan simpel namun mengerikan.

Membayangkan Ia menjatuhkan Spell gempa tepat ditengah tengah Konoha membuat nya senyum nya tambah lebar.

" Akan kupastikan... Hanya dalam beberapa bulan... Uzushiogakure akan menunjukan taring nya..

Tunggu saja... Konoha. "

\- Continue -

Hahahaha... Hello guys, ketemu lagi sama author gak jelas disini Hahaha. Sorry sorry banget buat kedua fict lain nya. Belum juga update yang lama saya malah buat ffn baru hehehe.

Okey jadi fanfict baru gua ini tentang Sistem coc yah. Disini juga dari awal Pair nya udah saya tentuin Buahahaha. Tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan terjadi nya harem yah guys, And kedepan nya saya akan coba membuat Lemon and Lime(͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Walaupun pertama kali yah ntar saya coba.

Hahaha bisa kalian bayangin kedepan nya nih fanfict gimana.

Kalau ada yang mau diomongin langsung chat saja yah.

Dan buat kedua ffn lain nya, pasti saya lanjut.. Tunggu aja.

Okey gitu aja kek nya. Jangan lupa ngeriview nya kalau kalian seneng sama nih ffn. See you again dilain waktu bye bye


	2. PEMBERITAHUAN PENTING

Saya mohon maaf yang sebesar besar nya bagi masyarakat Fanfiction yang sudah menunggu fanfict saya Naruto : Become a Hokage in another world. Di karena kan ada kendala saat mau mengupload ( Kalimat nya jadi bolak balik)

Maka dengan berat hati saya tidak akan mengupload Naruto : Become a hokage in another di fanfiction. Tetapi, saya sudah membuat akun disitus baca wattpad dan sudah mengupload Chapter 1-8 ( new ) disitus baca tersebut. Nama pengguna saya ChenLeo. Atau kalau tidak ketemu langsung saja dicari Naruto : Become a hokage in another world.

Bagi yang suka silahkan support saya diwattpad dengan cara follow dan kasih Bintang. Terima kasih dan mohon maaf.


End file.
